Leaving the nest
by intoxicated by Edward Cullen
Summary: Renee and Charlie never got divorced and The Cullens never came to Forks so when Bella leaves for the University of Arizona she meets a group of teenagers are they human or not? are Bella and Edward meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Renee and Charlie never got divorced and The Cullens never came to Forks so Bella will meet them when she goes off to College. It's my first fan fiction so I'll post the first chapter only and if there's any response I'll keep going on futher with the story. For the record I've need been to college so any help would be good. Also if you respond for another chapter I would like to know if you would the Cullens to be human or Vampires  Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1- Goodbyes and New starts

Bella's POV

Here it was the day I was moving from the tiny town of forks, and going off to College. I made my way down the stairs one last time since all my boxes are already into my truck, I almost made it without tripping until the third last step and braced myself for the fall, luckily it didn't hurt that much but Renee and Charlie still ran in to check the damage.

Renee looked shocked as usual "Oh Bella, now I'm really scared to let you go off on your own". She looked like she was going to cry while Charlie did a failing attempt at hiding a chuckle while shaking his head at me Thanks a lot dad!

I was getting to the part I was most dreading, the goodbye.

"Ok, I guess this is it I better get going it's a 5 hour drive and I need to get there before orientation. I'm going to wish you so much and I'll see you at the holidays!" I could feel tears start to well up.

I went to go say goodbye to them separately, when I got to Charlie he gave me a big bear hug and I whispered in his ear " I'm going to miss you so much, and watch out for Mum's cooking" I finished with a smirk knowing that Renee's cooking wasn't always edible. He smiled at that and said that there was something special in the passenger seat out the truck for me. Oh Charlie he knows how I'm like with gifts.

Renee was already starting to cry. I gave her a hug and said "Oh mum, you'll have me crying soon and I need to see where I'm going. I'm coming back in a few months I'll miss you a lot"

They saw me out to my truck I called out "Look after each other I'll see you soon. Thanks for the gift. Renee called out that she would ring tonight.

With that I gave them each one last hug and then before the water works could start hoped in my truck gave a wave and then I was off.

An hour into the drive I'd stopped being upset and was now terrified about what was to come! I went and got a sandwich and a drink on the way there. I wasn't paying a lot of attention so when I saw the Welcome to Arizona sign all I could do was smile.

After a brief period of getting lost I eventually found my way to The University of Arizona. I decided to go check in and find my room before taking my boxes up. Maybe I could get some help.

I went up to the counter where a College student sat she was probably a second or third year. She had wildly curly Caramel colored hair. She looked nice though so I wasn't that nervous.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan or Bella as I'm usually known as. I just arrived and need my room key and thinks" I could tell I was babbling she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, I'm Angela Webber, I'll be looking after the first years so if you have any problems or questions I'll be around my college phone numbers in with the information" she was still smiling and I could tell it was genuine so I could tell she would maybe become a friend.

"Ok, so you will be in room 317 with Alice Cullen, here's your room key if you lose it or leave it in our room which has been know to happen come down to the office for a spare key" while she said that she handed me my key and other information.

"Thank you! You've been a great help." I said with a smile hers were contagious. "Good luck, I'll probably see you tonight at the party for all the first years!" she stated. Party what Party?? Oh no.

I made it to my room and saw that a small black haired pixie had already moved in and I could tell just then that she had A LOT of energy also that we would become friends.

As soon as I walked thought the doorway she looked up. She Smiled at me and run and jumped into my arms for a hug. WOW I was definitely right about the energy part. I released her laughing along with her. Then she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm Alice Cullen you must be my room mate were going to be the best of friends and have so much fun. Your name is Bella right?

I nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's me so tell me about yourself" I added with a smile I could tell I could be myself around her.

"Okay well, I'm adopted my adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. All my siblings are adopted there's Rosalie she's one of my best friends you'll love her, Also her twin brother Jasper whose my boyfriend and then Emmett he has the biggest muscles I've ever seen he's Rosalie's boyfriend and then there's Edward he tends to keep to himself a bit what about your family?" Wow that girl could talk

"I'm an only child and my parents are Charlie and Renee we are from Forks, Washington State."

Alice had a plotting look on her face what's that devious pixie up to now. "So do you want to come meet my family"

"Sure" I said getting nervous again. I'm not good at meeting new people. Alice quickly dragged me away from my thoughts "Come on lets go!" she said while pulling my hand towards the cafeteria.


	2. New friends and love?

Chapter 2 – new friends and love

Chapter 2 – new friends and love?

When Alice and I got to the cafeteria she dragged me over to a table where 4 of the most beautiful people I've seen were seated.

The first I noticed for Alice's description was massive so I knew that just have to be Emmett. Next to Emmett was Rosalie obviously she had perfect blonde curly hair to the middle of her back, Amazing blue eyes and a figure most guys would die for. Perfect curves she could be a model. I had taken a heavy self-esteem hit with her so I turned my attention to Jasper, Alice's boyfriend as her twin he was as equally handsome as Rosalie.

But the Greek god in the corner took my breath away. He had wildly styled bronze hair that hang just below his ears in choppy way. A face that was chiseled in all the right places and stunning and piercing emerald colored eyes. And from his perfect crocked smile he could tell I'd been checking him out.

Oh no my blushing was starting up again.

Alice finally spoke breaking my trance "Hey everyone, this is Bella Swan my room-mate. Bella this is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." Then walked to where Jasper was sitting and sat down next to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

The only sit left was across from Edward. I hesitantly sat down.

"Hey how are you all going" I spoke with a smile trying to dissolve my nerves and butterflies.

"I'm okay; I can tell I'm going to have fun picky on you!" Emmett said as he laughed. He's defiantly the big brother type. He was also a softie despite his appearance.

Rosalie spoke next I was having doubts that she'd like me but I was wrong as she also smiled then gracefully stood strolled over to me and gave me a hug. Wow another great friend. "Hey Nice to meet you I can already tell we'll have fun. By the way I have a dorm to myself and Alice and I were going to have a slumber party tonight and your welcome to gone us". I couldn't believe it as I hadn't had a lot of friends back in Forks but here I have you many. "Sure I'd love to come" I said with the biggest smile I'd done in ages.

I could tell Jasper was a shy type of person which is weird when he is dating Alice who is the most out there people I've ever seen. He smiled and talked quietly "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I hope Alice isn't giving you to much trouble" Then turned and looked adoringly at Alice before giving her a hug. They were a perfect couple both making up for traits they other one didn't have like Alice has a wild and out there personality while Jasper was quiet and shy.

Then I turned to look at Edward who when spoke had a velvety voice that could make anyone melt

"Hello, It's nice to meet you. I shall hope to get acquainted with you more during the festivities this evening" I almost chuckled at his old fashioned gentlemanly way of speaking.

I secretly liked the way he spoke he made me feel like a lady in a book like Pride and Prejudice which are the type of books I love and he made me feel as we were the only people in the room.

I melted at once. Oh no I'm in love with Edward Cullen (not that it's a bad thing)

"Yes you shall. But I'm afraid now I have to go and get my boxes in to my dorm" I said trying to leave before I made a fool of myself.

Being polite he of course he offered to help me with them I wasn't sure at first but then I knew I'd need the help.

"That would be such a help, Thank you!"

Then I started to would towards the elevator to go to the car park.

Edward's POV (On meeting Bella)

I was talking quietly with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper while we waited for Alice and her new room-mate.

Eventually Alice came into the room with her room-mate being dragged along by her arm.

I chucked to myself. Thinking of Alice's forcefulness during exercises like people and being ragged into shops like that. Knowing of the party tonight meant that her room-mate and rose will be dragged to the closest mall for hours to find the perfect outfit.

I shivered at the thought remembering back to suit shopping for an event my parents hosted.

When the girl came closer I couldn't take my eyes of her. She have almost straight brunette hair and deep brown eyes, very pale skin apart from her cheeks which really stood out from blushing I have to try not to laugh at that she was so cute.

Oh no did I really just say that. I think I'm in love with her.

"Everyone this is Bella swan" Alice said before introducing us individually.

Bella was a perfect name her it meaning beautiful. What is wrong with me.

I had to smile has I saw her eying us all off then from the looks she gave me she had been busted checking me out. I saw her blush rise even more than before.

As we were all saying our hello's I saw Emmett already start to pick on her. Rosalie gave her a hug and invited her to there slumber party. Rosalie can be nice when she wants to be or she can be scary. I shivered again at the thought of a slumber party.

I remember with I was 7 and Rosalie and Alice were having a slumber party and the saw me walk past there room. The jumped out grabbed me and gave me a makeover. I still haven't been able to find the photos they took of me…

As Bella came and sat before me I was still working out what to say then I thought I'd try and be a gentleman.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you. I shall hope to get acquainted with you more hope to get acquainted with you more during the festivities this evening"

That was well planned Cullen. Almost sounded like a date or was it??

I froze waiting for her response.

"Yes you shall. But I'm afraid now I have to go and get my boxes in to my dorm" She said and stood.

Yes! I'll see her tonight could I wait that long. I know I'll offer to help then I will get to talk to her away from the stares of my family. Oh no she doesn't want me near her, I knew she wouldn't like me.

"That would be such a help, Thank you!" Bella said smiling.

YES! Maybe I do still have a chance with her after all.

Then we walked towards the elevator.


	3. Acquaintances and Parties PART 1

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I wish I did though

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I wish I did though! 

I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3- Acquaintances and Parties PART 1

BELLA'S POV

During the elevator ride, I decided to break the ice and try and have a chat with Edward Cullen.

"So, Alice is nice. A bit hyped though." Edward chuckled it sounded like music. Then he spoke with he is incredible voice.

"Yes, you could say that. I really do pity you. As you have to endure girly torture in the form of a slumber party" We both had to laugh at that. We know it's true.

"Great thanks a lot. Now I really have something to look forward to!" I started pouting.

The elevator was now at the car park. I was shocked and chuffed at his next gesture.

Edward reached out slowly and took my hand and led me out of the elevator. I felt a small shock when he touched my hand and was disappointed when it left.

He was such a gentleman. Any girl would be so lucky to have him.

I suddenly wished it was me. I tried to push the thought away before my blush could rise.

I walked over to my truck where he gave a quiet chuckle then it turned into beautiful laughter.

"Hey don't pick on the truck! It has character!" I was suddenly defensive of my truck it was my first car after all!.

"Sorry I'm sure it's very SAFE and RELIABLE… I also like the fact it's right next to my parking space". He tried to stop his laughter but after he spoke he looked at my truck then started laughing again.

I looked at the car next to mine. It was a Silver sleek looking Volvo. HE looked at both cars still laughing.

STUPID SHINY VOLVO DRIVER! (quote borrowed from Twilight text!)

"Stop picking on my truck and help me get my boxes!" Edward came to where I stood and then spoke about a foot away from me.

"I'm so very sorry, will you ever forgive me"

I almost melted. I decided to go along with him.

"I should forgive you if you lend your service to me" I raised my hand to point to the boxes still in my truck.

"Very well my lady" After Edward, he brought my hand to his face and gave my hand a feathery butterfly kiss

I almost fainted. A strong electric shock went though my body.

I could feel myself blushing brightly.

Edward chuckled "Well Miss Tomato, I suggest we get your things to your room before Alice can get to you."

It took only one trip Edward insisted on taking 4 boxes and I took the last two and my present for the passenger seat.

I decided I'd open it up in my room.

I could see Edward's toned muscled as he lifted my things.

While we were walking I was slightly behind him. I decided to take it slow so I didn't trip on anything.

With every movement his muscles were shown. He didn't have broad shoulders and arms like Emmett's but he was still well muscled. His back started broad then when down narrowing to his hips then further..

Oh my I feel slightly pervy but I couldn't help it. He was perfect!

Get a hold of yourself Bella! You will be drooling next.

We finally made it to my room. I could hear music. Alice must already be there.

Edward helped me bring my boxes in.

Alice raised an eye brow at me. Great I bet she's wondering why we took so long. Great now I'm in for a massive chat before tonight's over.

Edward spoke after he had moved the boxes to my room.

(NOTE: The dorm had a mini kitchen just enough room for a small bar fridge and it have a shared bathroom with the room next to theirs which is Rosalie's and to small separate rooms for Alice and Bella) P.S (I know dorms may not be set up like that but I wouldn't know I haven't been to college yet. xD)

"Okay, so I better be off I need to have dinner and get ready for the party and I know you have LOTS to do with Alice so I'll see you later tonight. I can't wait."

"Thanks so much for the help with moving the boxes Edward, it was nice to get to know you then too I'll see you later. Bye Edward" I smiled at him and my heart nearly stopped when he responded by using his breathtakingly crooked smile.

He gave my hand another light peck. I could feel the static between us.

"Goodbye Bella" he left giving me a smile and wink before disappearing though the door.

Alice have been at my door witnessing the whole thing.

OH NO!!. Alice looked ready to burst with excitement. She dragged my over to my bed we were both sitting facing each other then she finally couldn't hold on anymore! She shouted out

"OKAY GIRL! SPILL!".

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: Acquaintances and Parties PART 2

During the party Bella meets Mike. What happens when Mike wants to take things to far.. Time for a bit of Edward intervention. Can he make it?? And what will the girls gossip about and do during the slumber party. If you guessed talking about the guys, and playing a game of Truth or dare… You guessed right!


	4. Acquaintances and Parties PART 2

I decided to pretend like I didn't know as I don't think I could have said it out loud without turning into a beetroot

The chapter was getting to long and you guys would have to wait for ages to the chapter so I'm making it a 3 part chapter this is part 2 of 3 next chapter will have party, slumber party (with fun game of truth or dare)

Sorry about that but I'm getting tired and this was my longest chapter and if I keep writing it would have been twice this length. Part 3 of 3 will be up tomorrow be patient with me please. Next chapter will have LOT'S of Edward xD to make up for the lack of him this chapter.

I hope you like it )

I decided to pretend like I didn't know as I don't think I could have said it out loud without turning into a beetroot.

"What do you mean?" Nice one Bella.

Alice looked terrifying at the moment then she got up and banged on the door to next door's dorm before yelling

"ROSE! COME QUICKLY!! BELLA HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US!"

Rose suddenly appeared at the door. OH NO they are going to make me explain great what have I gotten myself into!

Alice put on an sweet voice but I knew better. I could almost here the evil laugh going on inside her head.

"Bella is going to explain why I saw Edward kissing Bella's hand and winking at her before leaving the dorm"

Rose jumped up and did a giant gesture of clapping her hands to her mouth before speaking

"Oh My Gosh Bella, He soo likes you! Aww that is so cute! And it desperately calls for something for the party…"

Rose and Alice looked over at each other and grinned evilly before shouting out at the same time

"SHOPPING!!"

Oh no, I'm never going to be able to get out of this.

"Come on girls, we need our outfits for the party and pajamas and supplies for the slumber party!" Alice said with so much enthusiasm it was scary.

We had taken Alice's yellow turbo Porche. Yes I'm not joking and she drove really FAST to the nearest mall.

Once we were out of the car she forced us inside the mall and into the first dress shop she could find.

It made me feel sick just looking at the price tags.

I looked anyway to please Alice while she had accumulated half the store and taken them to the dressing room. She was a girl on a mission!

"Ladies, Here please you have to try them ALL on and yes Bella I mean them ALL!"

She must have seen the look of shock on my face ad I looked at the piles in the separate dressing rooms before forcing myself inside mine to try the dresses on.

I do admit Alice has great taste just VERY little boundaries.

The first few were alright but weren't my style, they showed to much skin or were really tight fitting. Every time I tried something on I had to have it evaluated by Alice and Rose. I thought I'd never find something I'd like!

I had just finished trying on a little black dress that showed too much leg for me when I saw the perfect dress among the pile.

It was a midnight blue dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage so its looked safe and it floated to the middle of my legs. Along the collar and below the bust line there was a collar of lace in the same color to frame good parts of my body. And it had sleeves that just flow. IT WAS PERFECT!

(Note: I have the dress I based this one on ) )

I came out and Alice and Rose's jaws dropped.

"That's the perfect dress for you Bella it looks A-M-A-Z-I-N-G"

"Wow you look so good!" they both said at once.

I blushed when I saw a that was with his mum looking around the shop. He looked like he was drooling. The others turned to where I was looking and cracked up laughing while I ran to change back into my clothes in the dressing room.

Alice looked like she would burst so she went next.

She was changing so quickly we barely had time to process the outfits. Less to say they all looked amazing.

The one that stood out was a little black dress that finished at her mid upper legs showing them off and had a circle collar that came close to her frame. It looked so good that was the dress.

And Alice knew it too!

Rose was next, Alice was starting to get inpatient to go to the rest of the stores.

Everything Rose tried on looked like she could walk down a Milan catwalk in.

We all settled on a deep red dress it was strapless then flowed downwards draping to her mid upper legs. She looked absolutely stunning! Emmett wont know what hit him.

When we got to the counter Alice insisted on buying all of the dresses. I started complaining to Alice gave me her death glare, Rose was obviously used to it and just sighed. Alice paid for our things much to my despair then we went to go to the pajama store.

After many cracks from Alice and Rose about my 'Boy Friend' (pervy guy from dress shop xD) which we saw on the way who spent the whole time we walked past staring at us until he walked into a advertisement sign then looking flustered ran away.

Since we all saw, we were in complete hysterics until we reached the store as Rose how was taking a video on her phone for a lip gloss check but since he'd walked into the sign behind us we caught the entire thing on her phone.

That would be replayed forever. Every time we looked at it we were laughing again the people in the store must have thought we were insane.

Since we didn't have lot's of time before we had to go back and get ready we quickly selected flannel pajamas.

Mine were light blue and had stars on them, Alice being Alice got bubblegum pink ones with cupcakes on them and Rose got red ones that have pink kiss marks all over them.

Next we had to go to the food store for slumber party essentials.

We immediately went down the junk food aisle. Alice had each given us a basket and told us to I quote 'go wild'. Alice had then ran to the freezers to get ice-cream and such. I took Chocolate and rose took the candy section.

We got to the registers to examine our selection.

In Alice's Basket she had Choc-chip cookie dough ice-cream and lemon-lime sorbet and a chocolate ice-cream she had also gotten 3 tubes of condense milk.

(Note: It's really nice but REALLY sweet. I had a nearly a whole tin of one once and felt soo sick afterwards.)

In Rose's Basket she had a Large selection of Cadbury blocks of chocolate including plain, Turkish delight, crème brulee, chocolate fudge and hazelnut and so much more.

I was in charge of candy so I had a party mix, heresy kisses, gummi bears, marshmallows, strawberries and cream, red frogs and lot's more.

Alice had also thought to get popcorn for the movies that Alice and Rose had gotten already for the slumber party.

Just looking at all the food was making me sooo sick.

Once we paid for it we managed to 'con' a few of the male employees to help us take the food to the car.

Then we drove back to the dorms.

Once there we lugged the food up to Rose's room for later and went to go change for the party!.

Afterwards we all met in the joint bathroom Alice did my hair while rose did my make-up. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Then they did there own make-up. Then we grabbed our purses with own phones, lip-gloss etc in and did a last once over in the mirror. MY hair was lightly curled and was done in a loose bun with pieces falling out and my fringe was to the side and curled at the ends. Rose had put a shimmery but subtle pink lip-gloss on me and had done my eyes with a dramatic effect.

She had put mascara, eyeliner on then and a darkish blue eye shadow on my eye lids.

I felt like crying but then I didn't want to ruin the make-up or the girls would kill me.

"thank you girls I feel so great, you did such a good jobs you're the beest friends I've ever had" I said truthfully I was never good at making friends at high school I only ever really had one and that was Jacob Black. ( Had to include him ) )

"Aww hunny you really do look great. You and Rose are my best friends too" Alice said,

While Rose agreed nodding.

We had a group hug (cheesy I know xD) then Alice being Alice again shouted…

"LET'S PARTY!!"

.


	5. Acquaintances and Parties PART 3

I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again so I walking fast and tripped on air

I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again so I walking fast and tripped on air.

Alice and Rose looked shocked I laughed to myself as I remembered I haven't told them about my 'clumsiness'.

We eventually made it to the party.

When we went inside I suddenly wanted to run back out again there were people dancing everywhere and people making out with each other.

I looked around to see Alice with Jasper and Rosalie was dancing with Emmett. I decided to look for Edward. When I felt someone grab my arm and start talking I had to reply to try and get them off me.

"Hi, I'm Mike who are you beautiful?" He said in a voice that to him sounded seductive but to me sounded sleazy.

"Hey I'm Bella. Look I have to go find my friend" I said starting to get un easy.

"Come on, I'll help you find him maybe he went somewhere into one of the dorms…" He was holding my arm still but pulling me into one of the half open dorms.

"What are you doing?..." I was really getting frightened.

"Nothing..." he pulled me towards him while closing the door.

Oh no why am I here I should be with Edward. HELP!

(Sensitive part coming up)

The next thing I knew he'd pushed me again the wall and was wildly kissing me I tried to push him off by his shirt but he misunderstood me and pulled me closer.

Then I felt his hand go down my dress and feel my breasts. I wish Edward was here.

I tried so hard to push him off but he just moved closer so I was pinned against the wall.

When I felt him hand go under my dress I lost all hope.

(Sensitive part over)

I heard the door burst open and a seriously angry Edward come through.

He threw himself at Mike and tackled him to the ground and started punching him repeatedly I just wanted him to stop and take me away. To I ran up and touched him on the shoulder before screaming

"EDWARD! STOP! Just Stop" Hearing my voice he turned concerned and looked at my trying to him his rage in check.

"Come on Bella, you saw what he did! Anyone who does this to a female should be punished I can't just leave him"

I broke down and feel to the ground in tears. Edward immediately left the semi conscious Mike and ran over to cradle me.

"Shhhh Bella it's okay now. I have you. Your safe" he said.

With that I started to calm down. He called Alice to come get me and to take me to my room while he 'dealt' with the problem.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm here to talk to you if you need me" Edward said before Alice and Rosalie came and led me out at the door I paused.

Edward was hovering over Mike.

"Don't you EVER go anywhere near her again! If you do you'll be very sorry!" Edward said with so much malice in his voice.

Edward was my knight in shining armor! I think.. I might love him. I thought and I was walked out of the room.

EDWARD'S POV -on the attack.

I was still in my Dorm fixing my hair and making it good. I wish she would like me

I really wanted to impress Bella and make her like me.

Emmett and Jasper have left already sick of hearing me go on and on about Bella so I was running late.

I made my way over to the party and found Jasper talking to Alice quietly in the corner and Rosalie and Emmett on the dance floor.

Where was Bella? I was hoping she wasn't with someone else and I was to late.

I made my way to Alice and Jasper I felt bad for ruining there 'moment' but Bella might be in trouble.

"Hey 'Al' sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you have seen Bella".

"Umm last time I was with her was going to look for you. She did get forced into talking to Mike Newton.

"Thanks 'Alice I have to find her I'll call you when I go"

OH NO NOT MIKE NEWTON the college sleaze I have to find Bella NOW!.

I was searching the area trying desperately to find her.

I was quickly walking past the dorms when I heard a thud noise then a shriek.

I ran to the door the noise was coming from it was Newton's room.

I slammed the door open to find Bella pinned scared to the wall by Mike and he has his hand up going up her dress.

I ran over to him and grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

I WOULD KILL HIM!

I started punching him repeatedly it was hurting my arm but I didn't care. It was for Bella.

I froze when I heard Bella shout

"EDWARD! STOP! Just Stop" then she broke down on the fall in tears

I wondered why someone would hurt an Angel like Bella. Her voice almost shattered my heart I left Newton and raced over to her.

I held her close to me whispering reassurance, while she calmed down.

I was falling for her. Falling hard…

I wish I should be hurting Newton right now but Bella needed me more.

So I decided it would be better to call Alice.

"Hey 'Al' it's Edward could you and Rose come and get Bella she needs you. Where in Mike's room.."

I heard her yell to Rose.

"We will be there soon" she said before hanging up.

And she was she led Bella to the door and paused.

I was standing over Mike trying not to attack him again.

"Don't you EVER go anywhere near her again! If you do you'll be very sorry!" I said in my most fearful voice.

Next time I wouldn't be very generous.

Bella was led out the room.

She was my damsel in distress I think I love her…

BELLA'S POV- (TIME FOR SLUMBER PARTY!!)

Back at the room I was mostly back to normal we decided to try and forget it and have fun at the slumber party.

WE had changed into our pajamas and have set up the food in Rose's Room so we were all set to go.

I wasn't going to let what happened with that jerk Mike Newton! ruin my night.

Once we were seated in a circle Alice spoke with glee.

"Okay girls' as a slumber party tradition we must play truth or dare?!"

"NO! I hate that game!" I said in despair remembering when I played with Jacob once and I had to eat dirt I can still taste it! YUCK!

"Come on, Bella it will be fun!" Rose said

Alice did her puppy dog face and I gave in.

"Fine I'll play" I said in a huff.

"Yay! Okay so I'll go first!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Rose! Truth or Dare?" Alice said with an evil grin.

"Dare.."

"Okay I dare you to.. go up to Eric Yorkee (biggest geek in place) and ask him out on a date!" Alice and I were laughing while Rose looked horrified.

"EWWWW! That is soo gross! I hate you Alice Cullen! Come on let's get this over with but let me tell you I'm NOT going on the date!"

"Yes I know that but I want to see your faces" she said cracking up.

Rosalie had to change into something to make Eric go wild bahaha.

We all set off to his room knowing he didn't go to the party.

Rose knocked at the door.

ROSE'S POV (FOR DARE)

EWW this will be soo gross. Payback will be fun though haha

I knocked at his dorm.

He opened the door as saw it was me.

HE looked flustered then looked at my cleavage. PERVE!

I can't believe I'm doing this I put on my seductive voice.

"Hey Handsome, What are you doing on Saturday maybe we could do something like a date or something?" while winking and pouting my lips

"Um um.. yere okay I'll see you at 6 in the courtyard then babe!" Eww!! he even winked

I had to go but keep up the façade till I go back to the dorm I wanted to go NOW!

"Okay Hunny, I have to go I'll see YOU later!" I winked and blew a kiss at him before running back to the dorm!

EWW EWW EWW I'll never live that down.

Haha now payback

"Alice… Truth or dare?"

Both!!

"Hahah okay the truth question is who was your first celebrity crush and then your dare is to go to Spencer's room (another nerd (no offence meant)) and ask him if he would like to go to Victoria secret and help you choose and outfit!"

poor Alice, Spencer is the biggest perve on campus bahhahaha!

"EWWW! Rose that's so disturbing! I wish I'd just gone truth now!" Alice said truly disgusted.

ALICE'S POV

I'll kill Rosalie later on! I mean Spencer.. Victoria Secret .. EWW!

"Okay… my celebrity crush was… Simba for The Lion King" Oh my I'd never live that down.

They cracked up! Arrgh I'm going red

"Give me a break I was 7 years old!"

They have tears in their eyes and were rolling on the floor then Rose mentioned the dare before cracking up again!

I slowly made my way to Spencer's dorm fuming with the others trailing behind

I knocked and leaned on the doorframe he opened the door and I was trying my best to be seductive and not grossed out he looked straight to my cleavage.

Here it goes….

"Hey Spencer I was wondering.. if you'd go to Victoria Secret and help me pick some outfits?!" I said winking ewwww

"YES!! I mean yere I guess I could manage that it's a date!!" Yere you wish boy!

"okay I have to go! I'll see you later" winking and strutted around the corner then I ran to strangle Rose.

Bella your next!! Bahahah!

Back at the room I attacked Rose with a pillow then I went back to the game..

"Bella… Truth or Dare?"

"Umm.. Dare?..."

Yes! I have the perfect dare for her…

"Bella! I dare you to… Go to Edward's room knock and when he answers say I 'm with jasper and you are locked out of your room and then ask if you can stay the night!"

Yes Alice! Your perfect at matchmaker! Bet she never saw that coming!...

BELLA'S POV

And I thought getting asked about him in truth would be the worst!

ALICE! YOU ARE SOO DEAD TOMORROW!

I was sooo nervous walking to 'his' room..

I knocked quietly at the door praying he wasn't there so I couldn't do the dare.

(something for the girls! Edward perviness)

HE opened the door he'd obviously just had a shower because his cooper hair was dripping and hanging loosely covering same of his face he was only in a pair of boxers and water droplets were rolling down his tight abs and down his biceps I swear I was drooling (I had fun writing that xD)

He looked surprised to see me I toor my face away from his body to talk or studder more like..

"um um Hey Eedward.. Alice is with Jasper for the night and I'm looked out of my room and I was wondering if I could stay here…"

He grinned when he saw me staring him his perfect body.

" I'm sure I have fit hospitality for a beautiful lady like yourself !" he grinned and kissed my hand lightly before leading me in to his room.

Aww he was so gorgeous!

EDWARD'S POV!!

I could not believe my luck the girl of my dreams is staying with me tonight.

She looks so cute in her pajamas and her hair plaited.

I wish I could run my hand across her check and feel her blush.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want I won't be a pain I promise!" she was to cute for her own good!

Being a gentleman I decided to give up my bed for the night and I'd sleep on the floor she is a guest… after all.

"Um no it's fine I'm glad your here. You can sleep on my bed if you want and I'll go on the air mattress"

She tried to disagree with me numerous times and I blew up the mattress.

It took ages to get ready.

Bella had fallen asleep against the wall I picked her up bridal style and tried not to wake her up. Luckily she was already in a very deep sleep

I laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in carefully then I bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before whispering

"Goodnight my Angel"

Then I got ion the mattress with a spare blanket then I heard something that sent my heart soaring.

"Oh Edward I love you"

She loved me too?...

END OF CHAPTER

Awww I wanted a cute ending! xD

Wow that was my longest chapter 8 pages and 2,246 words on Microsoft word

I hope you liked the chapter I hope I'm improving.

PLEASE REVIEW! xD Thank you to all the nice comments I have received so far

(P.S. Jacob will be in the story in a later chapter)


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Hey,

I was thinking if I didn't get a lot of response I wouldn't continue this story. But I love writing it so much, I'll keep going!.

I'm having A LOT of trouble going further with the plot and I need help!

Please leave a message on the comments page on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter!

You get to have you say on how you want the story to go!

Thanks for your Support!

Amy! )


	7. An unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6: An unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6: An unexpected Visitor

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have been really busy and have had serious problems thinking of way's to go with the story. I have also finished reading Breaking Dawn and thought it was so good, with all the twists and I loved the ending. I have also recently seen The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and have fallen for Caspian, or better known as Ben Barnes. Okay enough of me rambling on. Sorry again about the wait. Here's the latest chapter I hope you like it.

BELLA'S POV

I awoke to unusual surroundings I hadn't yet opened my eyes but I could hear voices around me. The loud voice had to be Emmett!

"Hey hey hey Eddie, come look Jasper! Bella's asleep in Ed's room!"

Emmett started murmuring I could just make out what he was saying..

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

I heard something smack Emmett in the back of the head. It was Edward.

"Shut up Emmett! Bella can probably hear you!"

I heard Jasper come into the room and chuckle.

"Come on Em, lets go see Alice and Rose and let the lovebirds have some alone time"

I heard a pillow hit someone then the door closed finally.

Peace and quiet at last!

I guess I should get up for Edward's sake.

I slowly opened my eyes moans and gave a big stretch I had to make it look real.

"Good Morning Bella, I trust you slept well?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Yes thanks, " then I saw his smirk…

"oh know what did I do?!" I stuttered out quickly

"Oh .. well I heard you sleep talk last night.."

I started panicking and going red I better find out what I said.

"So what did I say?"

Edward sat down next to me but so we were facing, then he lightly held my hands.

"You.. you said you loved me too…" he said with his eyes smoldering

Then he said something that made my heart race even more.

"would you like to come get some breakfast with me?" he spoke looking shy

"like on a date??" I really hoped it was.

"Only if you want it to be." He said still smoldering me under his gaze.

I said I'd quickly go see if Alice was in the room to get changed and I'd see him in 10 minutes.

I ran to my room and saw Alice lying on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine when she saw me she raced over dragged me back to where she was before and then she burst.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! HOW WAS IT?! I see my plan worked after all!" she shouted with glee then realizing what she said quickly covered her mouth.

"YOU set me up!! You evil sneaky conniving little pixie and for your information Edward and I have a breakfast date in about 10 minutes!"

"You have to let me pick your clothes and do your hair and makeup!" she clapped her hands then ran around the room collecting things.

I was still amazed when I was meeting Edward on how quickly Alice worked"

I saw Edward at the end of the corridor when I got there he held his hand out for me to take which I did and we walked hand in hand to the campus dining hall.

I saw Edward smirk.

"What?!" I said worrying about what he was thinking of.

"I was just thinking of how 'cute' you hair looks first thing in the morning" then he broke into laughter.

I gave him a gentle hit on the arm then joined in the laughter.

Then we started walking hand in hand to where the food was Edward lightly put his hand around my waist then I looked around the dining hall looking for a table to sit with Edward at and saw someone that gave me a shock…

"JACOB?!"

end of chapter

Haha sorry to leave you hanging but I'll update soon. Bella and Jacob may or may not have a past history together. I guess you'll have to wait and find out! The quicker I get reviews (thanks to everyone who sends then in it really inspires me to keep writing) the quicker I will write the next chapter.

I'm not sure about this chapter and I'm interested to see what you all thought! Yay for Edward and Bella!


	8. Some Healthy competition

Chapter 7: Some Healthy competition

Chapter 7: Some Healthy competition

Bella's POV

"BELLA?!" Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say what was Jacob doing at The University campus.

The last time I saw him he had declared that he had liked me from the first minute he saw me. I had always thought of him as a friend but that moment changed our friendship a lot. I wasn't sure what to say as he had been accepted into a few universities as I was too.

"I decided to come up to Arizona for my degree, the sunshine. And and… for you…." Jacob said a small smile appeared on his face but soon disappeared when he saw Edward come up and gently touch my hand wondering if Jacob was bothering me or not.

Jacob's smile disappeared when he saw this and his face turned blank.

Jacob flexes his enormous arm muscles and he went to roughly shake Edward's hand. Edward had a slight glare on his face. Men! The next thing you know they will be having an arm wrestle or something!

"Hey I'm Jacob Black a long time … friend of Bella here" Edward grabbed my hand his eyes narrowed then crinkled as a smirk played on his lips.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen , Bella's Boyfriend" Jacob looked like he was ready to punch Edward at that. I should have warned him. I felt bad about Jacob because I quickly got a boyfriend when Jacob had liked me for so long.

I quickly thought it best to end their conversation there before there was a fight and grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the breakfast.

but not before…

"hey Ed, hold up a second!"

Edward slowly made his way to Jacob I thought it best to get my breakfast and let them have a moment to settle their differences…

Edward's POV

I could tell Jacob likes Bella because he has the same look I had when I had been trying to make her my girlfriend. Very love struck and a bit vulnerable.

"Hey Jacob what's going on?" I said trying to be polite.

"What's going on?? What's going on is that your trying to steal MY girl! That's what's going on!" he said it loud enough to try and intimidate me but quietly enough to not gather and audience or to alert Bella to what's going on.

" Me stealing 'YOUR' girl, look last time I looked she was my girlfriend okay and where going along great" I thought of her in my mind her long brown hair and pale face.

"okay before we break into a fight and get kicked out of college I say we make a deal. We each spend time with Bella and see who she chooses. Some sabotage can be done along as it doesn't physically harm the other person sound fair?"

Jacob had a fair enough point. As I'm the one going out with her so I still have the upper hand I shook his hand.

We had a deal.

After all I had to win I wouldn't let anything happen to my angel who appears in my dreams at night and my daydreams in the light.

Jacob and I walked back to Bella who had a giant smile on her face. We sat either side of her and Jacob and I chatted like good friends 'for now'.

Jacob announced he had a class starting soon. I could tell he really wanted to stay with Bella. I can understand that as well.

I guess we have a certain respect for each other.

He is better then Mike Newton after all.

"Hey, listen Bella I was wondering .. if.. you'd like to go on a date with me on Friday night I thought we could have a dinner then see a movie or something.."

I cracked the biggest smile when I saw her face. Once again she had pulled my heart strings.

"Sure I'd love to"

I suddenly realized it was the perfect time..

I leant towards her she was catching on and leaning forward to her eyes locked with mine when we were face to face about 5 centimeters away I made my move and gently pressed her lips to mine her mouth lasted faintly of strawberries…

then I heard wolf whistling and one squealing Alice.

All my adopted siblings were cheering a few yelling ' finally' or 'about time'.

How did you like this chapter??. I'm trying to update quickly now to make up for my long wait between chapters 5-6.

Sneak Peek:

The next chapter will be called All is fair in love and war.

The name kind of gives a hint on what's to come..

Please Review!!


	9. Another Author's note

Hey Everyone! :) I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever and a day but I really want to keep going with the story and I have interest in the story so I don't want to leave everyone hanging any requests or ideas for future chapters would be great so I know what you all want to read I hope you all continue reading

Thank you xxx


	10. All is fair in love and war part 1

(Bella's thoughts-pretty boring I know but I wanted to give you some background information about Jacob and Bella's relationship haha just cheesy cute things from the past mostly but I hope you like it all the same drama soon to come!)

For all you Jacob lovers out there! :P

Bella's POV:

Edward and I had just said our goodbyes after he walked me to my dorm and left with a final and gentle peck on the lips.

Alice was away with Jasper so I had time to recollect all of my thoughts of the day so far.

First being my first kiss with Edward, and the way my lips tingled and buzzed. He could make you feel like the luckiest person alive with just one look.

The Second being Jacob's arrival, Sure he had always been a friend an nothing more but I had always secretly had a little crush on him, not that I'd admit it. But I think when he told me about his feelings for me instead of being happy I now realize I had been terrified, of what was to come and how our friendship would be affected.

Jacob had also came all the way here for me, Sure he said he was here for 'the degree and sunshine..' but I knew the real reason was for me. I could tell because although he said he came for 'sunshine' he'd always been the one to run outside in the rain as a kid or jump in the puddles and slash me so I'd run after him and trip into a puddle and mum would tell me off for getting my clothes wet..

Jacob would always help me up afterwards though, and I'd be so angry I'd snob him for the rest of the day until after endless childish groveling and saying sorry numerous times and a hug then I'd forgive him.

My secret feelings for him had a hand in me forgiving him, no matter what he did he would fix it and I'd forgive him.

My first and earliest memory of Jacob was when we were seven and at school on the very first day, I remember sitting at the table coloring a picture with my brand new crayons, Then a cute boy came confidently up (Jacob had always had confidence that was one thing I'd been envious of) his big brown eyes crinkled at the edges and he laughed saying "why are you staring at me like that" and pokes me breaking my trance. Mum had always taught me to be kind to others so I invited him to join. He said "sure why not" and we started drawing

While we colored in our pictures, he accidentally broke my favorite blue crayon. When I started to cry he suddenly gave me a hug and told me to cheer up he felt so bad that day. The next day I found a new blue crayon in my bag with a note saying: I like you please be my friend forever x J. I still have in the 'treasure' box next to my bed

Ever since then we had been inseparable until now.

A few weeks after the crayon incident, I started being bullied by a big kid. Every school has one. Funnily enough I got on their bad side by tipping over and happened to knock them down at the same time.

Jacob noticed me shy away every time the bully was close and that snack time asked me what was wrong. I told him about the bully the next thing I know Jacob wasn't sitting down and was confronting the bully. I remember being so worried for him He didn't fight him but he must have said something because the bully ran away and never bothered me after that and Jacob was always by my side.

During puberty things got harder, Jacob wasn't himself.

Jacob would still tell me things when I was down but they took on a whole new meaning. Like when I went though the awkward fizzy hair and braces stage. The day I got them on and ran to him for comfort he told me I'd never looked more beautiful.

I still say he was just trying to make me feel better because I saw a picture when I was packing up before leaving for college all I can say was it wasn't pretty! Alice would have had a field day if she saw it.

I remember on a hot summer when we were 16 we were down at the Rez swimming and Jacob told off his shirt revealing his extremely toned chest and arm muscles. He jumped in while I stayed back not letting myself get to close to him incase I were to trace his muscles or drool. When he came out the river for a snack I'll never forget the way the water droplets seemed to be in slow motion dripping down out of his shoulder length choppy dark hair and ran over his broad shoulders running down his abs and all the way down to his feet.

He shook his hair spraying me with water to which I protested.

I'd never been one for swimming I didn't really get the hang of it plus with my land co ordination do you really think why water co ordination was any better?

He had been my partner for the prom (as friends) in our senior year, and I remembered the kiss he gave me that shaped and changed our relationship forever that was the night he admitted he loved me and the last time I saw him until today.

Him being here triggered something.. sure I was in love with Edward and happily going out with him although Jacob being here made secret repressed feelings creeping back up at me.

I didn't know what was to come..

I didn't know how to act..

I guess I'll find out in time…

I must not have heard the room phone ring because the next thing I knew I heard a massage said out loud on the answering machine..

"Heyyy .. it's me.. Jacob.. I was wondering if you'd like to catch up.. I err have to talk to you.. okay umm I guess I'll see you later… bye Bella".


	11. Evil thoughts? who me?

Bella's POV:

Hearing that message to be honest I was a little glad that he still hopefully wants to be somewhere in my future as a friend or more.

During my teenage years while reading a book at school I'd hear girls wishing they had boys chasing them, but now if I could go back I'd tell them its not worth it.

Evidently one thing was clear. Two people would get hurt.

Now my problem was working out who that was.

I've been sitting making a pro/con list in my head, On the one hand Edward is a true gentleman and loves me. While Jacob has always been there for me and loves me.

Wow Bella great pro/con list! No matter how much I tried I couldn't come up with any negatives.

My thoughts were broken when my two best friends run into the room with a devious look on their faces..

Which could only mean one thing.

TROUBLE.

I decided to speak first

"Okay I know that look what evil plan is circulating in your heads and do I really want to know.."

"WE have two sets of news first being that I accidently forget about that date I was DARED to ask Eric on and was innocently walking in the courtyard and ended up in a diner with him drooling all over me! But that's a whole other story for when I don't feel nauseous… anyway Alice tell her what we came up with into our brilliantly evil pretty heads"

Alice looked ready to burst. To avoid in combustion I decided to let her speak. I'd have to ask Rose about her.. er date later hahah but now decided it was best to listern to Alice.

"Well, I think you remember the nice of those exact dares and the party.. I know it may be hard to bring it up but this is for a good reason"

"Rose and I have came up with an operation we like to call…"

"Operation: Bring down Mike Newton"

Bahahaha Mike's finally getting what he deserves for the party. I need some ideas for what "operation: bring down Mike Newton" should be

Maybe it could bring Edward and Jacob onto friendlier terms? Maybe the girls could all do something but all I know is revenge is a given!!

Your help is needed to bring down Mike Newton! Best Idea will be used!


End file.
